Passionate academy
by Jade546
Summary: High school AU- Yusei and Akiza spice up there tutoring sessions WARRNING-LEMONS.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU,GI,OH 5Ds**

* * *

Yusei Fudo walked nervously through the pathways of duel academy slowly trying to reach he's destination which was the girls dorm. As he was walking he couldn't help but be anxious, not only was he walking to the girls dorm but he was going to go meet Akiza Izinski to help her with her physics. What made this so difficult was the fact that Akiza was the most beautiful and popular girl in the whole school and for the longest time he had a crush on her, as he was daydreaming about her he's common sense kicked in and he realised he could never be with her, "im too out of her league" he sadly thought to himself.

Akiza Izinski sat in her desk waiting for her tutor. As she was waiting she couldn't stop fidgeting nervously, this was because her tutor was sopposed to be another fellow student named Yusei Fudo. What made this so much harder was the fact that he was her secret crush. He wasn't anything special, he was just an average looking guy who had a thing for computers and fixing things. To put it simply he was a computer nerd, but thats what made him attractive to her, he was clever, good looking and kind hearted. Just thinking about him made her blush like crazy.

A while past until Akiza heard a knock on her door, "that must be him" she thought. She got up and opened the door and on the other side Yusei stood slightly looking uncomfortable. Yusei stood there for a while until he nervously stammered "hi Akiza I'm here to help you with your physics". Akiza nodded and welcomed him in.

As Yusei walked in he gasped, everything was so neat and tidy "this is so much tidier than the boy's dorm" he commented. Akiza giggled at he's remark and walked over to a desk saying "we can study hear", yusei nodded and they both took a seat. As yusei was helping her he started getting more comfortable and relaxed arouned her, they would make each other laugh with silly remarks and actions, Yusei couldn't believe it they were actually flirting "this is like a date" he thought.

A while past until it was end of their session. Akiza realised this and couldn't help but be disappointed that the time went so fast "Thanks for helping me with my work Yusei" Akiza said "you're welcome Akiza it was good to spend time with you" Yusei replied. As yusei was packing his stuff, Akiza felt bold and grabbed him while leaning forward with her eyes closed, Yusei was confused for a while, he didn't know what was going on Akiza was leaning into him trying to, and then it clicked and he realised what she wanted.

Akiza was leaning forward waiting to feel he's lips but she couldn't feel anything. As Akiza was about to open her eyes she felt Yusei's lips crash down and lock itself with hers. They stayed like that for a while feeling each others lips until they both opened they're mouths and the kiss became more passionate.

As they continued kissing they both moved over to the bed and quickly removed each others clothing. Yusei couldn't comprehend the site infront of him, Akiza laid on the bed naked. Yusei took a step back to admire her beauty. She had a perfect hour glass figure, nice long legs and best of all her almost too big breasts. As Yusei continued trying to devour her with he's site he couldn't help but start feeling nervous again. Akiza noticed this causing her to grab him forcing him to join her on the bed, Yusei started kissing and sucking every inch of her body.

After a long while Yusei got on top of her and positioned himself with her entrance, as he was about to enter he stopped just realising "Akiza I don't have a condom" he said with sadness evident in his voice. Akiza smiled a strocked his cheek saying "don't worry I'm on the pill", Yusei felt relief hit over him and without thinking twice he rammed his average size inside her core causing her to gasp and moan. Yusei couldn't believe the tightness and the warmth inside her vagina which encouraged him to start pounding her as hard as he could.

30 minutes later, Yusei and Akiza continued lovemaking this time Akiza on top with her breast bouncing like crazy. Soon Akiza felt herself reaching the edge "ahhh Yuseiiii im...im gonna cummmmm" Akiza screamed as she released around him causing Yusei to blow the biggest load of he's life which lasted atleast 20 minutes.

After a while akiza collapsed on top of Yusei and they both passed out from there intense orgasm with nothing but both they're cum surrounding them.

These tutoring session were going to be fun they both though as they slept.


End file.
